


Colors

by Matilda_Am



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Colors, Friendship, Gen, POV Legolas Greenleaf, Poetry, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, War, Young Legolas Greenleaf, Young Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda_Am/pseuds/Matilda_Am
Summary: Legolas has a very different relationship with colors and their shades. Why do red and black make him wince? Why does yellow make him smile? Pippin is interested to know.
Kudos: 22





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you do!!;)💕

I don't need my eyes to know that everything ahead of me is covered in black. I can easily feel it when my heart starts to beat fast and uneasily. When my ears can't catch a single rustle in this dead part of the Forest. When I get goosebumps and hear a creepy voice in my head. I stand with my eyes closed, but it doesn't matter: I already know that this black fire is going to consume me, my warriors, and my world today.

My ears are buzzing, but I can hear someone from the squad falling to their knees, unable to withstand the Darkness that has descended on our minds in a single moment.

Well, I'm not a fan of black now.

***

The last thing I expected was to find my friend in the library, but, oddly enough, he is here: sitting on the windowsill, cross-legged, and even reading!

\- Sellian!

He looks up and I have to grimace: his hair is so bright that it looks like a bonfire in the summer sun.

\- I've been looking for you all morning in the woods, and you are here!

\- My reputation must be to blame, but I prefer to blame your lack of judgment.

I snort and jump up on the windowsill, giving him a little shove.

\- It's not my fault that you were last in the library seven years ago! What are you reading?

Sallian grins slyly and waves a small leather-bound book.

\- Did you know that Thranduil wrote poetry?

\- Come on! - I roll my eyes. He laughs and opens the book, reading with a dramatic expression:

Today this land is all mine!  
The sun is shining here,  
That's why my sky is so clear,  
That's why today I'm fine!

And we laugh until the librarian tells us to get out of here.

\- My father is a smug creature! - I still chuckle, and hurriedly leave the library, which is flooded with yellow.

The color of the sun.

***

Scarlet is the color of blood.

Burl...

Burl...

Scarlet drops fall to the ground, even from under the tight bandage on Amariel's ribs. She looks so helpless, and I know that if she felt anything other than pain right now, she would hate herself for it.

I gently place my sister on my lap, holding her as close to my burning heart as possible to give her strength in the only way I can. There's nothing but the Dead Wood for miles around. There is no help, there is no medicine, there is only a deep wound on her chest, my endless care and our shared pain.

Burl...

\- Brother... - she whispers hoarsely, and her eyes stare at me unseeingly. I put a comforting hand on her silver hair: I'm here. I won't leave her. She'll feel it, even if she can't see me. I know. And she finds me, then turns her head to moan helplessly to my heart or stomach: - Painful... So sick... Rest.

\- Very soon we will have a rest, Marie. Don't fall asleep yet. Don't fall asleep, little flower.

She wants to sleep, she wants to relax, I know. I'm so sorry that she has to go through this fever while she's awake. But if she closed her eyes now, she would never open them again.

Burl...

Burl...

It's my hot tears that land on her hand, which is lying on top of the bandage soaked in bright scarlet. 

Scarlet is the color of blood.

***

\- Legolas!

I turn around, surprised. The elven vision is almost perfect, but here in Moria, even my eyes will not fully obey me. However, I know for a fact that it was Pippin who called out to me, for only his voice could have sounded so clear in the darkest days. Perhaps we are similar in this.

\- Yes? - I look at him, and he looks at me curiously. And suddenly he shakes me with a question:

\- What's your favorite color?

I've never heard such questions from mortals... Okay, nevermind.

\- Green, - I reply quickly and automatically, not dwelling on the strangeness of what is happening. Some situations are much stranger.

\- I thought so! - I can almost feel his mischievous grin, and I can only guess that he argued with Meriadoc. - That's the color of your house, isn't it? I remembered and loved the colors of my house here in the war away from the Shire.

When I don't know what to say, I just don't say anything.

Then I close my eyes. And in my head swirl images: the first spring leaves, strewn with dew drops, fast streams, wise ancient trees, nimble foxes and deers...

This little hobbit surprises me beyond belief. But that doesn't mean he's wrong. Green is the color of my house.

Green is my favorite color.

\- What color do you like, Peregrine Took?


End file.
